pm_survivorfandomcom-20200213-history
Survivor: Thailand
, , |seasonrun = January 3, 2020 - February 3, 2020 |episodes = 14 |days = 39 |survivors = 20 |previous = |image = Survivor Thailand.png |tribes = |winner = Rico Caddle|runnerup = Alessia Gaston Eleos Tunaley}} is the eighth season of PM Survivor. After a season of up and downs, Rico Caddle remained in a power position despite many set backs along the way, and earning him the title of Sole Survivor in a 4-3-1 vote against Alessia Gaston and Eleos Tunaley. Production After a long hiatus, the series will make it's return in the year of 2020. The first seven seasons of the PM series reflected the early seasons of the televised series. The seasons delayed heavy twists like Season 1-12 did. However, with a new year and post-all stars, the series will have twists from Cook Islands all the way through to Worlds Apart. Twists * Expanded Cast: This is the first season to feature twenty contestants. * Exile Island: The winners of the reward challenge will send someone from the losing tribe to Exile Island. The person selected will also choose someone from the winning tribe to join them at Exile Island. On Exile Island, they will choose between two urns: one with a clue to an advantage or idol, and the other with nothing. The player who chooses the urn with the clue will have a choice of taking a risk or playing it safe. If they play it safe, they will receive an clue to a key to unlock the Hidden Immunity Idol box, but if they take the risk, they will be given a task that risks putting their games at exposure. At the merge, the castaways were only given two urn options containing the immunity idol clue or nothing. ** Hidden Immunity Idols: '''There would be one Hidden Immunity Idol hidden at both camps. The clues at Exile Island directed the castaway to a key to unlock the Hidden Immunity Idol. ** '''Double Vote: A castaway would get the right to vote twice at the same Tribal Council. The intention of using the second vote should be voiced immediately after all the votes are cast and is valid until the final five. It is at the voter's discretion whether he would throw this vote away, vote for the same person twice, or vote another potential threat. ** Vote Block: '''A castaway would have the chance to prevent another castaway from voting at Tribal Council. The intention of using the vote block must be voiced right before the vote. * '''Two Tribe Switches: '''On Day 8, one player from each tribe will draw a black rock making them leaders. They will rotate in a schoolyard pick. The player that is not chosen will be sent to Exile Island and join the losing tribe. On Day 15, the fourteen player stood on a rock and flipped it over to reveal their new tribe. * '''Early Merge: For the first time in the series, the merge occurred with 12 players. * Expanded Jury and Final Three: Like the previous season, the castaways will have the Day 39 Tribal Council held with a Final Three facing an eight-person jury. Castaways Season Summary Voting History Trivia * This is the first season to have more than one tribe swap. * This season had the most successful idol plays with four. ** This season is the first time more than three idols were played. * This is the first season to have a final three consist of two males and one female. * This season holds the record for most votes negated by Hidden Immunity Idols, with 21. Category:Seasons